


Goodnight, Sunshine

by Star_of_Earendil



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Constellations, Fluff, bedtime story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_of_Earendil/pseuds/Star_of_Earendil
Summary: Party can’t get The Girl to sleep so they go for a car ride
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Goodnight, Sunshine

He had tried what seemed like everything to get The Girl to go to sleep. He guessed five-year-olds were just impossible to get to sleep. He tried to think back to a time when Kobra was that little, but he couldn’t.

He thought he had finally gotten The Girl to go to sleep. He had been lying in his own bed, in his own room, just one door down from The Girl’s, for about 10 minutes when he heard two bare feet come padding up to his bedside.

“Party?”

He rolled over and was greeted by a mess of curly hair.

“Heya Girlie. What’s up?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Okay.” He pulled the sheets off and pulled on his jeans and his blue leather jacket. He bent down and picked up The Girl, setting her on his hip. He looked down into her brown eyes.

“Wanna go for a ride in the Trans Am?”

“Yeah!” She answered, a grin making its way onto her face. He carried her out into the hall, making his way into the living area, where Fun Ghoul was playing Solitaire and having a smoke. Party set The Girl down on the counter and fastened his gun around his waist. It was dangerous to go out into the desert without a weapon, especially at night.

“Where ya goin’, Poison?” Ghoul asked, not looking up from his cards.

“Gonna go take a ride an’ see if that’ll put Girlie over her to sleep.” The Girl smiled at that last remark. “Wanna come with us?”

“Why not. I got nothin’ better to do. Can I drive?”

“No. If you drive, you’ll do anything but put her to sleep.” The Girl giggled and Ghoul shook his head.

“One of these days I’m gonna get to drive that car.”

“Over my dead body, Ghoul.” Party picked The Girl back up and placed her on his hip again. He grabbed the car keys off the counter and looked down at The Girl. “Ready?”

“Yeah!” she replied, sticking her pointer finger in her mouth. After all, she was only five years old. Party liked that bit of innocence she carried about her. Kids weren’t very common in the Zones, especially ones that were destined to save the world someday, so Party always thought of them as something pure. Something that BL/ind hadn’t gotten to yet. He opened the door and stepped out into the cold desert night. Ghoul walked over to the passenger door of the Trans Am and got in. Party opened the back door and made sure The Girl was buckled, and then walked over to the driver’s side and stepped in. He put the car into drive and they headed on their way.

After about half an hour, Party noticed The Girl was looking sleeping out the window at the night sky.

“Party?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you tell me a story?” Ghoul looked at Party with a snicker.

“Sure.” He stuck his tongue out in thought. “See those two patches of stars?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, they weren’t always stars. Once there was a great dog who was destined to catch whatever he chased. He was given to a great king by a god. The king immediately set the Dog to catch a fox who had been ravaging the hillsides. However, the Fox was destined to never be caught. The god, stuck with a dog destined to always catch its prey, and a Fox destined to never be caught, turned them both into stone. However, he immortalized them in the stars, where they will forever chase each other around and around.”

After a little while longer driving, Party felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over to see Ghoul nodding silently towards the back seat. Party turned his head to see The Girl asleep, legs up on the seat and tucked underneath her, head resting against the window with her pointer finger stuck in her mouth. He smiled and turned the car around, beginning to head back towards the diner.

. . .

Party pulled The Girl out of the back seat, setting her on his hip. He carried her inside and set her down on her bed. She gently stirred and yawned.

“Party?”

“Shhh. You’re alright. Just go to sleep, Sunshine.”

She rolled over and burrowed her face into her pillow. Party smiled. She looked even more innocent when she was asleep. Any worries of the world wiped off her face. He brushed the hair out of her face before standing and heading for the doorway.

“Goodnight, sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was too lazy to edit/proofread this so let me know if there’s anything wrong grammatically


End file.
